1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to activation devices and, particularly, to a surface activation device capable of simultaneously implementing different surface activations.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of surface activating methods, such as chemical processing, plasma sputtering, and ultraviolet (UV)-irradiation, are utilized to activate the surfaces of work-pieces for obtaining desired surface characteristics. However, the work-pieces generally need to be activated by different surface activation methods, and different surface activations are carried out by different special nozzle supports. Therefore, the work-pieces must be transported from one nozzle support to another, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surface activation device which can overcome the limitations described above.